


Purvi, Chitrangada

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [2]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The King of Manipura still doesn’t know where his daughter is, but he knows precisely where to look for his son.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Purvi, Chitrangada

**Author's Note:**

> Purvi is a raga with a deeply serious, quiet and somewhat mystical character, sung at dusk.

“Where is my daughter? Have you seen her?”

“I’m afraid I haven’t, Your Majesty,” confesses the chief minister of Manipura.

“But she hasn’t been in the palace since the afternoon!” Chitravahana exclaims. “The sun has already set. Where is she?”

“Don’t worry, Your…,” begins the minister, when all of a sudden, he is interrupted by a chorus of loud chants.

“Victory to Mother Chitrangada! Long live the Princess!”

The King of Manipura is amazed at the sight that greets his eyes.

Thousands and thousands of villagers are flocking to the royal courtyard, flanking a beautiful maiden whose long tresses are neatly tucked into her turban.

A maiden who has just saved the land from the onslaught of the fiercest bandits.

A maiden who is revered as a mother all over the kingdom, even if she barely knows what a mother’s love is supposed to feel like.

A maiden who currently looks apologetically in his direction for having stepped out of the palace without informing her father.

The King of Manipura still doesn’t know where his daughter is, but he knows precisely where to look for his son.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @ekdesichokari (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Raga Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
